emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1621 (31st December 1991)
Plot Archie meets Nick and Alice in the village. Archie asks him how he is managing. Nick hasn't thought what he will do with Alice when he goes back to work, he is just happy to have Alice back. Archie is genuinely pleased for him. Zoe has checked over the rescued ponies for Kim. She is upset that her father is avoiding her and explains to Kim that she thought he would understand. Amos is coming to the farm for New Year. Joe suggests to Annie that they go to The Woolpack, but she doesn't think that it is a very good idea as Amos has not been back there since Alan took over. Joe is annoyed at Rachel being lazy, but Rachel says this is supposed to be her holiday. Sarah has a go at Jack for following her round again. They just don't seem to be able to communicate anymore. Kim asks Frank to be nicer to Patrick. Nick tries to get through to Elizabeth that leaving Alice with him was the most unselfish thing that Elsa could have done. She still finds it hard to understand though. She invites Nick and Alice to tea with her and Eric. Nick declines saying that he might feel like a gooseberry. Kim and Frank argue as he remains stubborn over Zoe and Patrick. He is also worried because the contractors have fallen a month behind with their work. He intimates that he's close to drinking again. Zoe meets up with Archie. He is really pleased to see her until she tells him that she has come home with her boyfriend. They fall out as Archie describes Patrick as a "wrinkly". Patrick confronts Frank and tells him that if anything is going to happen between himself and Zoe, Frank cannot stop it. Later, Frank sneaks a bottle of brandy out of the house. Amos has dinner at the Farm. He and Annie have both missed Henry over Christmas. Amos suggests going to The Woolpack for a drink. Joe and Annie try to dissuade him, but Rachel offers to go. Eric and Elizabeth have had a meal together. Rachel is being lazy at home. Amos is trying to convince Annie to go with him to Spain. He shows everyone photographs of his new villa. Kim finds a bottle of brandy missing. Both she and Zoe fear the worst and think that Frank has started drinking again. Amos is determined to go to The Woolpack. Annie tells Joe to warn Alan. Kim is still frantic about Frank, but he eventually returns, saying he'd given the brandy to the builders as a gift to help motivate them. Everyone thinks that Amos will hate the changes that have been made in The Woolpack. He surprises them all by saying that he always wanted to change things, but Henry wouldn't let him. Nick thanks Archie for being a good friend. Lynn annoys Rachel and Michael in the pub. Everyone sees in the new year at The Woolpack. Carol notices Eric and Elizabeth kissing. Lynn grabs Jack and embarrasses him with a lingering kiss. Cast Regular cast *Archie Brooks - Tony Pitts *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Alice Bates - Kimberly Hewitt (uncredited) *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Kim Tate - Claire King *Annie Sugden - Sheila Mercier *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Mark Hughes - Craig McKay *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Sarah Connolly - Madeleine Howard *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Elizabeth Feldmann - Kate Dove *Carol Nelson - Philomena McDonagh *Amos Brearly - Ronald Magill *Michael Feldmann - Matthew Vaughan *Robert Sugden - Christopher Smith *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Lynn Whiteley - Fionnuala Ellwood Guest cast *Patrick - Paul Darrow Locations *Main Street *Home Farm - Grounds, sitting room and kitchen *Emmerdale Farm - Farmhouse kitchen and yard *Holiday Village site *Victoria Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Church Lane *The Woolpack - Public bar *3 Demdyke Row - Front room Notes *First appearance of Amos Brearly since 10th October 1991. *From this episode onwards, cast members are credited in order of appearance. *This is the first episode to be produced by Morag Bain. Memorable dialogue Kim Tate (to Zoe Tate about Frank Tate): "I'll kill him, Zoe...so help me." Category:1991 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes